warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dawnflower
Concerns * Bookcheck needed * History needs to be completed. * Family needs to be cited from the books. * Mentor needs to be cited from the books. Mistyfoot's Kit? I removed the information that Dawnflower is one of Mistyfoot's kits, because I don't remember it ever being confirmed which of the cats among RiverClan were actually Mistyfoot's. I don't have the books on me, though, and if someone has proof that I'm wrong and Dawnflower is one of Mistyfoot's, feel free to put the information back in. Gorse :Actually, the names of Mistyfoot's kits were never revealed. There is no confirmation if they're even alive, so they could be dead for all we know. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:13, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::I can see why someone would think that Dawnflower is Mistyfoot's kit since she was an apprentice when Mistyfoot finally returned as a warrior. Though since like Eu said, there is no proof, I wouldn't put much judgement in it.--Shim 19:11, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Willowshine? Where did it say that Willowshine was Dawnflower's kit? I thought that she was Mosspelt's? I also thought the three siblings were Minnowkit and Pebblekit and Tumblekit?-- 22:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) She IS Mosspelt's. Check page 167 of Twilight. I'll go fix it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 13:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Willowshine's real mother Is there any proof that Tumblekit was fathered by a different tom?--Nightfall101 06:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Can someone change the family tree that says that Willowshine is Dawnflower's because she is not she is Mosspelt's daughter Um dude willowshine !IS! mosspelts daughter read the books! it say right there! Dawnflower's kits in Twilight I thought Dawnflower's third kit in Twilight was a unnamed she-kit. Tumblekit is a tom, right? And there was a dark gray she-kit named Willowkit mentioned briefly in Dawn. I'm actually the one who kept changing Dawnflower's information. Sorry for the confusion. I just thought that's who her kits were in the books. Snowheart 03:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't she have four kits? Minnowkit, Pebblekit, Tumblekit, and Willowkit? HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 20:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No Willowkit is Mosspelt's daughter who became Willowshine, Dawnflower only has, Minnowkit(Minnowtail), Pebblekit(Pebblefoot), and Tumblekit.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew''']] 05:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fading Echoes Appearance In the infobox, it said she appeared in Fading Echoes, but she was just ''mentioned. - ''Frogpath, Mar. 22, 2012 Technically, that's still appearing. Plus, I undid your edit because it messed up the entire page. 13:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I really am sorry for that, I have no idea what happened. :( -Frogpath, Mar.22, 2012 Why four kits? I want to ask why you listed four kits on Dawnflowers page. Please read trough my explenation why I ask this before you just put it away. In the chapter we see one gray tom-kit and two black she-kits. We read that one of the black she-kits is Minnowkit (even if she is not black). The gray tom-kit and black she-kit are not mentioned by name. I thought since it always sais Dawnflower has three kits and also the other black she-kit dies like Thumblekit, that it was pretty clearly that the kits are Pebblekit, Minnowkit and Tumblekit and no fourth kit. But I understand your listing too. BUT! If you list the unknown black she-kit you also have to list the unknown gray tom-kit because he is also not mentioned by name. Otherwhise it wouldn't be consistant. I hope this does not confuse anyone! It's just inconsistent and that was what bothered me... 14:29, September 16, 2016 (UTC)